Songs Of Radiance
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short little 2 chapter love story featuring the pairing of Zhong Hui/Xiahou Ba, let me know how I did with this pairing and please be gentle...?
1. Talent

**Songs Of Radiance (a Dynasty Warriors fic)**

Disc.: Seriously, how many times do I have to say it before it sinks in? This series is not mine, and it never will be because my broke ass will never be able to buy ownership for it from Koei!

A/N: Lately, boredom and writer's block have been double teaming me to make me put out little ideas for stories until I get the lead out on my other projects. So for now, here's some more Dynasty Warrior's yaoi goodness with a new pairing that I'm testing out called Xiahou Ba/Zhong Hui. If you like it, then good for you…but if not, then shut up with your hate and flames because I don't wanna hear it from you guys! Now then, here we go with the chapter!

**Ch.1- Talent**

Zhong Hui had seen many officers on the battlefield come and go, yet none of them were ever worth his time or effort that it took to defeat them. None of them had anything exceptional about them, no special talents or hidden flaws that he could exploit to gain the upper hand against them…in a word, they were boring.

That was, until he took in the sight of one officer that made his heart flutter in anticipation at being able to overcome them completely. An officer who was not only strong but talented, able to lift a gigantic blade twice his height and assuredly 3 times his own body weight yet still move around on the battlefield in his equally heavy armor as if he were dancing to a slow and beautiful tune at a party held in his honor.

That officer was Xiahou Ba, the only son of Cao Cao's cousin Xiahou Yuan. His father was exceptionally skilled with a bow and arrow, yet it puzzled him that the boy chose to use a great sword rather than the same weapon as his father. Zhong Hui himself used flying swords that would glide across the battlefield with all the grace of a cobra ready to strike, while Xiahou Ba rushed over the ground with the ferocity of an ox but also possessed the beauty of a crane skimming its' wings across the surface of a nearby lake.

Zhong Hui knew this boy would be a threat, and at the same time he had the overwhelming urge to keep the boy for himself and never let him out of his sight. When the two warriors finally clashed weapons, Zhong Hui smirked dangerously at the other while Xiahou Ba smiled deviously in return. A plan was already forming in his mind, and before the battle was over he'd have what he wanted, not really caring either way if the boy was willing or not.

He jumped back a few feet to allow the other's sword to land a blow that split the ground and surely would've killed a lesser man foolish enough to get within range of the massive weapon, but it also wedged the weapon into the dirt long enough for Xiahou Ba to try pulling it out with little success. Zhong Hui smirked again, he had a golden opportunity and he would be damned if he was gonna let it go to waste.

'_Gotcha now, my little cub.'_

Zhong Hui sent his swords flying towards his prey and watched as the confusion became overpowering in the boy's posture and facial expression, the blades circling around him like a whirlwind before the hilts of each one slammed into his body with enough force to knock him unconscious. The last thing that Xiahou Ba saw before he surrendered to darkness was his opponent's devilish smile and him walking towards his body as he slumped to the ground, his chocolate amber eyes closing in slumber.

Zhong Hui hoisted his captive up onto his horse along with his weapon before kicking the animal slightly in the ribs and urging him towards the Jin encampment, a smile on his face at all the fun he was gonna have with his prize.

(3 days later)

Xiahou Ba woke to a terrible pain in his head, he vaguely tried to recall what had happened at the battle of Mt. Dingjun but only found more pain accompanying the process so he tried not to think too much on the matter. All that he knew right now was that he was laying on top of a very comfortable bed, the comforter a deep ocean blue with lavender embroidering the edges. The sheets were a pristine white and it was king sized. The frame was a very dark red mahogany, the headboard resting against the wall behind him and had equally soft white pillows. As he looked around the room he was in, he noticed the walls were also blue but this was a much lighter shade, almost cerulean in the contrast.

The floors had pastel jade carpeting that felt very soft beneath his feet, and the curtains were drawn to let sunlight filter in, the rays warming his skin generously. Xiahou Ba also saw a dark red door off towards his right, which he could only guess led to the private bath and maybe an open air garden. Sitting against the wall across from him was a cherry wood desk with a tall vanity mirror sitting atop the wood, in front of the mirror was a hairbrush with a blue-gold handle and sliver bristles that looked sturdy yet most likely soft. Next to the desk was a second door, which Ba could only surmise opened up into a closet most likely filled with formal clothing that belonged to whomever owned this lavish room. He saw sitting next to the closet was some silver armor trimmed in platinum blue and a pair of boots sitting next to the armor, which upon closer inspection had scratches on it from fighting in numerous battles.

Xiahou Ba's hands then flew across his body and he realized that his own armor was missing and he was only wearing the clothes underneath the protective gear: a sleeveless royal blue shirt and black fishnet armor underneath the garment, dark blue/almost black pants and dark brown leggings. He was barefoot, his boots having also been removed while he was unconscious along with his gloves and arm wrappings. Around his neck was his light blue scarf that had been given to him by his mother Qiao Ba when he was a little boy, she'd been killed a few years after she gave it to him. She'd hand knitted it herself out of the softest and finest silks she could get her hands on, and to this day he cherished it greatly, never removing it except when he went to sleep.

As he thought of his beautiful mother, Xiahou Ba heard the door open and out stepped his captor: Zhong Hui. He was wearing a silver kimono with dark blue edges and sakura blossoms adorning the fabric, his hair was still dripping with water which meant he'd just finished taking a bath. He had pale skin and dark brown hair that settled on his shoulders, dark brown eyes and he was looking at Xiahou Ba like he was a horse up for auction.

"Well well, you're finally awake. I was wondering when you'd open up those beautiful eyes of yours, but hey, better late than never I say."

Xiahou Ba tried fighting off a blush at the other's words but failed, the heat in his face pooling in his cheeks and making his skin glow slightly red that didn't go unnoticed by Hui. The man merely chuckled and walked over to the bed, his kimono swaying somewhat in the breeze that was filtering into the room and making it float off the ground enough to seem like he was gliding. He then made no further move towards Ba once he was sitting next to him, a smile on his face as the two stared at each other for the better half of at least 5 minutes.

Hui then walked over to his desk and grabbed the brush that was sitting in front of the mirror, Ba watching his every move with caution. He still felt really uneasy around the other man, after all he was the one who'd captured him and was holding him prisoner. Hui sat back down next to him in the same spot roughly 5 minutes ago, another smile falling onto his face as he held the brush up between their faces.

"Xiahou Ba, your hair is so terribly messy from sleeping for three days. If you'll let me, I'd very much like to brush it for you."

The simple request caught the younger blonde off guard, and could only nod at the other's gentle question. Hui smiled happily and began running the soft bristles through Ba's honey blonde strands, his eyes closing in contentment as he let the other brush his short hair. When his father had said it always felt wonderful whenever his mother brushed his hair for him, he finally understood what he meant…this was not wonderful, it was pure bliss. Without even realizing, he sighed into the repeated action and never saw the huge smile on Zhong Hui's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Aww, bonding over brushing hair…so adorable! This is just the beginning, I have more planned for these two lovebirds…up next, Xiahou Yuan finds out of his son's newfound object of affection, will he be happy that his boy is content or pissed that he was kidnapped? Read on and find out!


	2. Love

**Songs Of Radiance (a Dynasty Warriors fic)**

Disc.: Seriously, how many times do I have to say it before it sinks in? This series is not mine, and it never will be because my broke ass will never be able to buy ownership for it from Koei!

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I absolutely adore this pairing I'm writing about, but do you guys? I shall soon find out, won't I? Anyway, here's the chapter so enjoy!

**Ch.2- Love**

Xiahou Yuan was beyond pissed as he paced back and forth around the Wei main camp, his son had been missing for 2 months and there was no word yet on his whereabouts. As he felt the urge to tear apart the one who had kidnapped his little boy well up inside of him, Xiahou Dun chose this time to step into the ten and watched as his cousin was fighting every part of himself that wanted to go on a rampage to get his only son back. He sighed in exasperation as he saw the small indent in the dirt that had most likely been caused by his near endless pacing.

"Yuan, I understand that Ba is still missing but you'll do him no good pacing around like some murderous beast. Calm yourself, and let's come up with a plan to get him home safely."

Yuan turned his gaze to his cousin, his son was missing and he wanted him to calm down!?

"Tell me, Dun…do you have any children?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then shut up and don't tell me you understand my situation! My son is missing, I have no idea where he is, and you're telling me to calm the hell _down!?_"

"Yuan, I'm merely suggesting that-"

"Lord Xiahou Yuan, I have urgent news for you!" a messenger said as he came bursting into the tent, temporarily alleviating the tense atmosphere.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's…Xiahou Ba, he's…"

"He's what?! Tell me right now, or I'll have your head!"

"He's alive…but he's in the encampment of Zhong Hui's forces, he says he wants to speak with you regarding him. He'll meet you in 6 days time at high noon."

"That damn arrogant bastard…I've heard of Zhong Hui, cunning little son of a bitch. Alright, I'll meet with him, and he'd better bring Xiahou Ba with him or I'll kill him myself."

"Y-yes, my lord. I'll send him a response right away."

The messenger hightailed it out of the tent as if his life depended on it, leaving Xiahou Yuan to seethe with anger and Xiahou Dun to try and calm him down. The rest of the day never seemed so long.

(7 days later)

Zhong Hui was sitting inside the main camp of his forces, Xiahou Ba sitting right next to him. In the 2 months that Ba had been staying with him, Hui found himself falling quickly in love with the boy. He was smart, humorous, and always had a playful retort to his taunting whenever the two sparred or even walked together. He also learned that Xiahou Ba had a natural talent for playing the flute, a talent which made him musically refined and Hui's love for him seemed to grow. The time for meeting with Xiahou Yuan was fast approaching, and he had no doubt in his mind that the man was gonna be thoroughly pissed off at his son having been abducted and gone missing for about 3 months.

Both men were dressed in their armor for the occasion, Ba looking somewhat sullen and Hui was growing impatient at the time ticking past ever so slowly. He turned his attention to the honey blonde beauty sitting next to him, a hand reaching out and gently squeezing his in reassurance.

"Xiahou Ba, I know I've said this before and it may seem rushed, but I want you to know that…I love you, dear sweet Ba. I'll be most distressed and saddened when you have to leave me."

"Hui, I know the feeling. I know that it wasn't supposed to happen, especially considering the fact that we're on opposite sides of the war that's going on but I love you too, my courageous Zhong Hui. I wish I could stay with you forever, but I'm not sure my father would allow it."

"Then let us share one last kiss before we depart, my love."

Zhong Hui said as he leaned over in his seat and kissed Xiahou Ba with all the desperation and love he could put into the simple act, the blonde reacting instantly to the mouth covering his. The hand that had clasped his not even moments ago was now running itself through his soft hair, a moan leaking out into the other's moist cavern as Zhong Hui picked his lover up and placed him onto the table, breaking the kiss only long enough to climb atop the shorter male and resume conquering his lover's mouth with his own.

They heatedly made out on top of the sturdy wooden table for who knew how long, but apparently it was long enough for Xiahou Yuan to walk in on them and his eyes widened as he dropped his weapon at what he saw: his son, underneath another man, and furiously making out with him while never even realizing that his own _father_ had caught the two of them red-handed. He nearly lost it when he saw Zhong Hui's hand start going lower in an attempt to unfasten the armor around his son's body, his composure being restored as he yelled loud enough to startle the both of them and effectively end their little makeout session.

"Xiahou Ba, what the hell are you doing!?"

The lovers broke the kiss and Xiahou Ba looked over to see his father eyeing them astonishedly, his face heating up as he knew he couldn't try and cover this up.

"Dad…um, is it high noon already?"

"Yes son, it is. Mind explaining why you're passionately kissing the enemy…who just so happens to be another _man_?!"

Zhong Hui looked at the man named Xiahou Yuan and immediately got off of Ba, the three of them sitting in the chairs provided for them by the guards that'd come with them in case something went terribly wrong.

For the longest time, silence was all that was being exchanged. Finally, Xiahou Yuan spoke up if for no other reason than to ease the tension that had accumulated inside the tent.

"So, Zhong Hui…you wanted to discuss something with me in regards to Xiahou Ba?"

"Yes, my Lord. Well, where do I start? I apologize for kidnapping your son, but that was because he intrigued me…in the time we spent together, I found myself falling in love with him. Therefore, I was hoping if he could stay with me…as my husband, with your permission of course."

Xiahou Yuan was quiet once again, his fury dying down only somewhat at the man's honesty and revealing of his intentions for Yuan's son…but that still didn't change the fact that Xiahou Ba was abducted.

Ba decided to speak next, the tension was too much for him to handle…he didn't want his father angry at his lover, no matter the reason behind how they became that.

"Um, dad…I know this may seem like I don't know anything but I'm technically 18 years old, and I am a legal adult. On top of which, I love Zhong Hui very much. I want to stay with him, I think mom would agree with me because she'd want nothing more than for me to be happy. Do you think the same too, daddy?"

Yuan was brought out of his swirling thoughts when he heard Ba call him 'Daddy', he hadn't called him that since he was 13 years old. He then looked at his only child and saw how the two of them smiled at each other, a smile coming onto his own face as he realized that his son was right. Xiahou Ba was right when he said that he's a legal adult, and therefore old enough to make his own decisions. With a sigh, he gained the attention of the other two men in the tent with him.

"Ba, you have a point. You are 18 and therefore old enough to make your own choices, but pursuing a relationship with another man…is this really what you want?"

"It is, father. Are you…upset with me?"

"No, I could never be upset with you when you look so happy. Alright, I'll let you two stay with each other, but only on one condition."

The two looked at Yuan confusedly, Zhong Hui choosing to answer the question with one of his own.

"And that would be?"

Xiahou Yuan put his hand on Zhong Hui's shoulder, gripping it slightly with determination as he answered his question.

"You both have to come back to Wei, and you young man have to become a Wei Officer. I won't let my only son be the lover of a wandering vagrant, I know that Qiao would say the same thing. Can you agree to this?"

"Y-yes, of course. If I can stay with Ba, then I'll become a Wei soldier."

The only other sound that could be heard inside the tent was the laughter of the three officers, all of them knowing that everything would work out for the best as the days towards peace approached at their own pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for this pairing, I couldn't really think of any other way to flesh them out…maybe I should do a part 2 to this story? Anyway, about the woman named Qiao Ba…it technically never mentioned anything about Xiahou Yuan's wife in the games [if he ever had one], but I figured there was a reason why Xiahou Yuan would always make sure his only son was kept safe no matter what, and this is the reason I came up with. Basically, Xiahou Ba's mother was a woman named Qiao Ba. She was a very skilled archer, but it was rumored that she also used a sword in addition to her bow and arrow. She met Xiahou Yuan during a peace conference between Wei and a neighboring village, and they brokered peace. The two of them fell in love and got married and Xiahou Ba was their only child.

He looks like his mother, he even has her eyes. When Xiahou Ba turned 6, she made him the scarf that he's seen wearing in the game and gave it to him as a birthday present. But when he turned 10, she was killed while returning home after a failed mission…all that came back from her was the weapon that Xiahou Yuan uses, and the fact that Ba looks exactly like his mother doesn't really help in Yuan's case…maybe I'll write a short story about this woman, what do you guys think?


End file.
